Semiconductor devices are essential for many modern applications. With the advancement of electronic technology, semiconductor devices are steadily becoming smaller while providing greater functionality and including greater amounts of integrated circuits. Due to the miniaturized scale of semiconductor devices, fin structures are widely used in field-effect transistors.
To prevent a current leakage, a conventional fin structure is provided. The fin structure includes a substrate, and a fin block extending from the substrate. The fin includes an isolation layer and a top fin layer. The isolation layer can electrically isolate the top fin layer from the substrate.
However, a method for manufacturing a conventional fin structure includes many complicated steps and consumes large amounts of time and materials.
The isolation layer of the fin block is formed through a doping process or an oxidation process. During the process of forming the isolation layer, a protective cladding layer is deposited around the top fin layer to prevent the top fin layer from oxidization. After the forming of the isolation layer, the protective cladding layer is removed.
This Discussion of the Background section is provided for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this Discussion of the Background section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.